User blog:DegrassiLover2012/The Legendary Convo Between Andy and Spencer Karter!
Is that Drake or AJ Saudin in a drag? *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682917 hours agoAndy Torres** OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL ** No! ** that's a new character ** on Showdown ** O_O_O_O_O_O_O ** what's his name again ** uhh ** OH YEA ** DALLAS ** LOL ** and one of my fav ** was ** time stands still ** venus ** rock this town ** secret *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter17 hours agoSpencer Karter** I'm mostly a Miriam McDonald-era Degrassi fan. Dallas named after a character on Austin & Ally. *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682917 hours agoAndy Torres** oh and that two part episode called "blowjobs" *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter17 hours agoSpencer Karter** Secret where Emma got gonorrhea from Jay. She's cured! *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682917 hours agoAndy Torres** nooo ** not that episode ** the episode called blowjobs ** where emma gets into a car accident ** and falls off a cliff ** *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter17 hours agoSpencer Karter** That's phony! *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682917 hours agoAndy Torres** it was banned in america *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682917 hours agoAndy Torres** LOOOOOOL ** you've never seeen it? omfg ** O_O *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter17 hours agoSpencer Karter** The FCC are too conservative when it comes to censorship *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682917 hours agoAndy Torres** it's right after the spemma wedding ** and she dies ** while giving spinner head ** in the car ** spinner gets an orgasm ** and he falls off the cliff ** OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL~!!!!! ** IT WAS SAD ** THE CAR BLOWS UP ** AND THEY BOTH DIE ** INCLUDING SPIKE *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter17 hours agoSpencer Karter** Bunch of lies! *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682917 hours agoAndy Torres** IN THE BACK ** PLAYING WITH A DILDO ** LMFAO *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter17 hours agoSpencer Karter** http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Emma_Nelson Emma is NOT DEAD! *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682917 hours agoAndy Torres** your eyes are playing tricks on you! ** http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rE6_dgPSAJg *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter17 hours agoSpencer Karter** Emma is not dead. She's a former character. *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682917 hours agoAndy Torres** SEE?! ** BANNED IN AMERICA!!!!! *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter17 hours agoSpencer Karter** Some random footages of Degrassi episodes from the past. *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682917 hours agoAndy Torres** and wasn't ** manny shot ** in the head? ** after being raped by darcy and peter? *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter17 hours agoSpencer Karter** Bunch of Lies! *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682917 hours agoAndy Torres** omfg ** I'm not lying ** this is what I found ** red tuubbe .com! *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter17 hours agoSpencer Karter** Do you think I'm a Clare-hater? *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682917 hours agoAndy Torres** you like her big juicy tities don't you? *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter17 hours agoSpencer Karter** Miriam is taller than Aislinn. I seen the pictures. *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682917 hours agoAndy Torres** but why are aislinn's ** breasts *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682917 hours agoAndy Torres** so huge? ** they are like melons ** ** they shoot out period blood ** LOOLOLOLOL *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter17 hours agoSpencer Karter** I rather see Miriam McDonald doing commercials for L'eggs Pantyhose. *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682917 hours agoAndy Torres** but miriam mcdonald ** is dead! ** *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter17 hours agoSpencer Karter** Miriam McDonald is alive. *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682917 hours agoAndy Torres** wasn't she raped and bombed in the september 11 attacks of 2001? ** by Osama Bin Laden? ** o.o *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter17 hours agoSpencer Karter** Bunch of LIES!! *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682917 hours agoAndy Torres** and I thought she gave Bin Laden head? ** OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter17 hours agoSpencer Karter** I've heard Paul McCartney is dead rumors before. Paul is not DEAD! Get it! *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682917 hours agoAndy Torres** but I thought ** the twin towers collapsed on miriam ** *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter17 hours agoSpencer Karter** That's a cock & bull story. *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682917 hours agoAndy Torres** wasn't she still a fetus though ** when the twin towers collapsed on her body? *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter17 hours agoSpencer Karter** Bunch of LIES!!! *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682917 hours agoAndy Torres** And then I heard that Bin Laden ate Miriam's body *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter17 hours agoSpencer Karter** That is a Damn LIE! *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682917 hours agoAndy Torres** and got her pregnant under the Twin Towers rubbel ** rubble* *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter17 hours agoSpencer Karter** BTW, I will not listen to another lie about Miriam McDonald again. I'm a big fan of her, if she hears this she'll be offended. End of Story! *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682916 hours agoAndy Torres** but it's true! Ayman al-Zawahiri ate her vagina, and Bin Laden bombed her at the World Trade Center on 9/11! ** it's so sad, huh? ** I found it on the internet! *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter16 hours agoSpencer Karter** Stupid lies! I will not hear it again! *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682916 hours agoAndy Torres** And the she aborted bin laden's baby, and chocked on the Twin Towers rubble, and deceased bodies ** and the babies were never found *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter16 hours agoSpencer Karter** Miriam was 14 in 2001. *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682916 hours agoAndy Torres** and she was eaten by 1,000 10 foot long rats ** SO?! *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter16 hours agoSpencer Karter** Bunch of LIES! *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682916 hours agoAndy Torres** HOW IS IT A LIE?! *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682916 hours agoAndy Torres** PROOF IT *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter16 hours agoSpencer Karter** http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Miriam_McDonald She's alive. *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682916 hours agoAndy Torres** FALSE! ** I'M EDITING THAT PAGE THIS INSTANT! ** WIKIA'S ARE 1000% RELIABLE ** YOU DIG? *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter16 hours agoSpencer Karter** It's true. Miriam is alive. ** If she's about your lies, she'll sue you for slander. *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682916 hours agoAndy Torres** she won *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter16 hours agoSpencer Karter** If she hears your lies about her, she'll sue you for defamation of character! *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682916 hours agoAndy Torres** she's deceasing with the world trade center ** at this very moment!' *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter16 hours agoSpencer Karter** I'm not listening to this bullshit anymore, this conversation is over. *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682916 hours agoAndy Torres** spencer ** do u like ** OMFG ** YOU CUSSED ** OMFGGGG ** OMFGG ** YES!!!!!!! ** *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter16 hours agoSpencer Karter** I'm sorry I apologize *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682916 hours agoAndy Torres** DON'T *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682916 hours agoAndy Torres** MADE MY DAY! LOL *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter16 hours agoSpencer Karter** When I rarely cuss, I ask the Lord for forgiveness after it. *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682916 hours agoAndy Torres** I CAN'T, I'M DYING! ** OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL ** omfg ** fuck ** fuckf ** fuck ** dick ** asshole ** cunt ** bitch ** LOL ** they cuss a lot ** on degrassi now ** this season ** katie called bee a bitch *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682916 hours agoAndy Torres** LOL *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter16 hours agoSpencer Karter** You just trying to be like the late George Carlin and his "7 Words You Can't Say on TV". *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682916 hours agoAndy Torres** lol *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter16 hours agoSpencer Karter** This conversation is over! *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.568294 hours agoAndy Torres** YAY ** ** TIME TO WATCH DEGRASSI ** TODAY ** FROM 6-8! ** WOO HOO *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682945 minutes agoAndy Torres** Spencer Karter! ** are you happy that TeenNick is back? ** *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter44 minutes agoSpencer Karter** I've found out from my friends via e-mail *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682944 minutes agoAndy Torres** are you still mad at me? ** ** LOL *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter44 minutes agoSpencer Karter** I forgive you. ** Had you heard Rare Severe T-Storm watches in Pacific Northwest including Rare Severe T-Storm Warnings in some areas too. That's uncommon! ** Here's a sexy picture! https://twimg0-a.akamaihd.net/profile_images/2336703541/wlrqt7zpfafxb8wtmjt3.jpeg *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682940 minutes agoAndy Torres** LMFAO ** omfg ** and thanks spency ** did u hear about the dark knight rises ** shooting? ** so sad ** ** * *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter40 minutes agoSpencer Karter** This is Miriam McDonald's recent picture from @OfficialMiriamM. On the Aurora, CO very tragic reminds some folks of Munich 1972. *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682937 minutes agoAndy Torres** http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dg120506-8.jpg ** homophobia next week on Degrassi! ** have u seen the new promo? ** http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NkbaCbi8_tA *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter36 minutes agoSpencer Karter** Did they turn Dave Turner into a Homo? *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682935 minutes agoAndy Torres** SPENCER ** YOU DUMB BASTARD ** that's offensive! ** that's homophobic too! *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter35 minutes agoSpencer Karter** I'm sorry *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682935 minutes agoAndy Torres** LOL *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682935 minutes agoAndy Torres** I'm sorry for calling you a bastard ** *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter35 minutes agoSpencer Karter** That's okay *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682935 minutes agoAndy Torres** and no, Dave's just for the play *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter34 minutes agoSpencer Karter** Who you do like better? Miriam McDonald (D:TNG) or Aislinn Paul (Current Degrassi)? *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682933 minutes agoAndy Torres** Both ** I don't like one more than the other ** ** is your ban over yet? http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter32 minutes agoSpencer Karter** 4 more days til I get reinstated. *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682932 minutes agoAndy Torres** LOL ** here's a photoshopped picture ** of miriam mcdonald in pantyhose ** http://i39.photobucket.com/albums/e188/pyrpul/fatthong.jpg- ** http://i39.photobucket.com/albums/e188/pyrpul/fatthong.jpg ** *http://www.facebook.com/spencer.karter30 minutes agoSpencer Karter** I've seen those before. ** Singing of FB for now. Take care ** signing *http://www.facebook.com/andy.torres.5682929 minutes agoAndy Torres** you too~ Category:Blog posts